Pasado Perfecto
by Midory
Summary: Estaba furiosa, ese Hyuga era un imbécil arrogante, le miró con ojos cual puñales, el sonreía de manera petulante; lo odiaba, la odiaba, todo era perfecto -ADVERTENCIAS: UNIVERSO ALTERNO -RETO FORO EL VALOR DE LOS EXTRAS-


**Pasado Perfecto**

El cielo crujió con un destello que iluminó de forma siniestra el elegante restaurante, unas cuantas personas un par de mesas al lado se encogieron sobre sus asientos y algunos menos tolerantes al ruido llevaron sus manos hasta sus oídos con el propósito de amortiguar el sonido. Todos de una o cierta forma hicieron una reacción, todos menos él. Siguió sentado detrás de la mesa de aquel lujoso restaurante, sin al parecer siquiera percatarse del clima fuera. Levantó una copa de cristal la alzó unos pocos centímetros y brindó con una silla vacía.

_-A tu salud_ –susurró con un aire un tanto lastimero, mientras veía por la ventana como gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeteaban con fuerza los cristales. Seguramente pasaría ahí dentro un par de horas esperando a que el clima mejorase. Pero no le importaba, no iba a dejar de celebrar ese día solo porque lloviera. Neji Hyuga no era un hombre que se dejara amedrentar por un poco de agua.

Y una vez más, como hacía cada noche, de esa fecha en especifico del año, su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada y queriendo sin querer, se puso a evocar un pasado mucho más agradable que el presente, recuerdos tan nítidos y tan claros en su mente que apenas podía creer que hubieran pasado más de 15 años desde entonces:

Neji Hyuga había crecido siendo un total arrogante e irresponsable durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, nunca lo vio mal, era igual que todos los vástagos provenientes de buena cuna como él. Hijo único de un matrimonio arreglado, viviendo de un lado a otro en distintos países, gracias al trabajo de su padre. Tenía todo lo que cualquier simple mortal pudiera desear: dinero, un apellido con renombre desde hacía más de 5 generaciones y una herencia envidiable. Nada podía cambiar esa perfección o al menos eso creyó él, en aquel momento:

Cuando cumplió 15 años, su madre fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad terminal que la consumió por dentro tanto tiempo, que cuando se dio cuenta la tenía ya era demasiado tarde para tratarle. Falleció a los pocos meses.

Y fue entonces su padre presa del dolor, o presa de la angustia de verse en una situación diferente y fuera de su alcance. Tuvo que tomar una decisión; su trabajo le hacía imposible cuidar a su hijo como era debido. Y sabía que Neji necesitaba una familia en la cual sería bien recibido; así que no sin mucho pensarlo, mandó de regresó a su único hijo, a su natal Japón, y a casa del único familiar vivo que le quedaba, su hermano Hiashi.

Neji no volvió a ver a su padre en vida, pero así como hubiera querido Hizashi; él encontró pronto a quien consideró su verdadera familia, su tío asumió rápidamente el papel de su padre, y sus dos pequeñas primas el de hermanas. Pero además de su familia encontró a una cierta persona que consideró más indispensable y más importante que cualquiera de quien jamás hubiera conocido.

-_Tenten Ama_ –susurró para sí mismo, sonrió.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto, la sonrisa se amplió aún más:

_-Juraría que era un niño _–se sincero.

A pesar de que la susodicha tenía cumplidos los 15 años de edad, su estilo de vestir y forma de actuar, hacían un tanto dudoso su género. Siempre vestía con ropas holgadas, hablaba fuerte, maldecía, y por si fuera poco siempre llevaba el cabello escondido dentro de una gorra de beisbol.

-Cualquiera la hubiera confundido –masculló mientras bebía un sorbo su copa de vino tinto.

_Había llegado a casa de su tío en días pasados, había sido recibido con las ceremonias que se merecía, y también había sido presentado a sus pequeñas primas que si había visto dos veces en su vida; era mucho, a las amigas de estas y varios otros conocidos. _

_Aún así él, estaba aburrido. La mayor de sus primas; Hinata estaba en la edad del enamoramiento, y sus amigas parecían seguirle la jugada, hablar de novios, citas y romance no era la idea de diversión para él. Su prima menor en cambio, Hanabi, aún era muy pequeña como para saber nada de eso y mantenía su total atención en juegos acordes a su edad. Igualmente aburrido para él. _

_-Suspiró-_

-Moriría de aburrimiento si no pasaba algo pronto - dijo y como si fuera arte de magia o una señal caída del cielo, le vio, delante de él apareció alguien nuevo y diferente que llamó al instante su atención.

_Un joven de aproximadamente su edad salía de casa de su tío, llevaba un cesto de ropa limpia para tender. Neji enfocó sus ojos en él antes de hablarle, no llevaba el uniforme de la servidumbre, pero al verle tender la ropa para secarla, supuso sería alguno de ellos, Neji rodó sus ojos, usualmente no hablaría con los empleados, pero el aburrimiento podía más que él. _

_-¡Ehhh niño! –llamó él, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el aludido dio un respingo al oírle pero no dijo nada, Neji le seguía mirando - ¿cómo te llamas? – El muchacho de la gorra negó con la cabeza, y siguió con su trabajo, el Hyuga extrañado le llamó de la misma forma 3 veces más antes de desesperarse –¡¡Ehhh!! –dijo él acercándose a dos grandes zancadas le tomó del brazo para detenerle - ¡si te llamamos tienes que contestar!_

_-¡Soy niña! –el aludido le regresó una mirada escalofriante mientras le contestaba_

_-¿Qué? –dijo él, totalmente extrañado, le había entendido perfectamente la primera vez, pero era imposible que ese muchachito de la gorra fuera una mujer. Si, tenía dos hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero nada más, además era totalmente diferente a sus primas o a cualquier otra fémina que hubiera conocido. _

_-¡Soy niña! –repitió con las mejillas encendidas._

-Puf… por favor…

Neji creyendo era una broma, soltó su brazo y de una forma molesta y altiva le golpeó suavemente a la altura el pecho para quitarle de su camino. La chica ahogó un chillido y al Hyuga le bastaron apenas dos segundos para darse cuenta de que lo que la joven había dicho era verdad, sus mejillas se colorearon débilmente.

_-Yo… -trató de explicar, no pudo decir nada más… _

_Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado en su cama con un chichón enorme en su cabeza. A su lado estaban sus primas, y una mujer muy guapa de cabellos castaños; ella había sido presentada con anterioridad como: la ama de llaves. Por supuesto también estaba la jovencita de la gorra, solo que ahora sin gorra, dejando visible su cabello; corto, crespo, desaliñado, apenas por debajo de sus orejas, Neji entornó los ojos, aún sin la gorra seguía pareciendo un niño, se abstuvo de decir nada, la castaña miraba hacia otro lado totalmente furibunda. _

_-Me alegra que haya despertado –dijo la Ama de llaves, el muchacho le regresó una mirada siniestra - Neji-san ¡estábamos preocupadas por usted!_

-Esto… ¿qué me paso? –cuestionó él, mientras veía a sus primas, Hanabi la menor sufría de un ataque de risa, mientras Hinata la mayor le veía un tanto abochornada.

_-Tenten es un poco temperamental –explicó la mujer toqueteando el hombro de la niña por lo cual supuso Neji ese sería su nombre -pero no es mala ¿verdad hija?_

_-Sí, mamá –contestó la niña como un susurro. La mujer miró a la chiquilla, pellizcó su brazo haciendo que la chica soltara un: "ouch" realmente malhumorada._

-¿Y que se dice en estos casos Tenten? –cuestionó ella con voz amable, cálida, el mismo tipo de voz que utilizan las madres para indicar que se está en serios problemas.

_-¡No debería andarme confundiendo con un niño! –bufó ella aún tanteando su brazo. _

_-¡Tenten!_

_-¡Tú tienes la culpa! –Contestó Neji exaltado levantándose casi al instante puso su cara frente a ella sus narices estaban a un palmo de distancia -¡Eres tú quien se viste como un marimacho!_

-¡¿Qué yo qué?! –bramó ella arremangándose lista para una buena pelea, cosa que hubiese hecho de no ser, por la oportuna intervención de su madre.

-SUFICIENTE ¡TENTEN AMA! ¡DISCÚLPATE CON NEJI-SAN!

-Pero mamaaaaaá –contestó ella, indignada.

-Ahora Tenten –replicó su madre cruzándose en brazos.

_-Lo siento Neji-san -dijo ella apretando los dientes. _

_-Tsk-respondió él con un claro tono petulante – ¡Que no vuelva a repetirse! _

_Estaba furiosa, ese Hyuga era un imbécil arrogante, la chica salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Le miró con ojos cual puñales, el sonreía de manera petulante:_

_-Lo odiaba… la odiaba… todo era perfecto_

Curiosamente, pese a que empezaron con el pie izquierdo su relación, Neji encontró pronto en la hija de la ama de llaves, una buena amiga o mejor dicho su mejor y única amiga, como bien había dicho antes, era totalmente diferente a sus primas o cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Supuso fue lo que le atrajo de ella.

Era tenaz, obstinada, desesperantemente positiva y algunas veces extremadamente encantadora.

Su madre era la ama de llaves de los Hyuga desde hacía más de 20 años, tanto ella como Tenten vivían en la mansión Hyuga desde que tenía uso de razón, iba a la misma escuela que las primas del Hyuga y era gran amiga de ellas, y ahora también de Neji. Su padre; un agente de la policía; especializado en realizar perfiles psicológicos a peligrosos criminales, pocas veces le había visto, siempre estaba fuera, en misiones y cargos que hacían imposibles una interacción más profunda con su hija única, pese a eso le adoraba y respetaba. Admiraba a una tal Tsunade, la alcalde de la ciudad, una mujer que había destacado por su mal carácter y sus habilidades medicas. Pero sobre todo por poseer una fuerza y un carácter que podía poner a cualquier hombre a raya, si alguno trataba de subestimarle.

Tenten quería ser igual a ella, inteligente, hábil, respetada.

_Algún día lo sería. _

_-¡Ehhh Neji! –gritó una jovencita a unos pocos metros de su amigo, él, sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, con un libro bastante grueso entre sus manos levantó la vista para verle, ella corría a su encuentro; con una sonrisa inmensa adornando en sus labios. El Hyuga rodó los ojos, mientras ponía un separador de hojas al libro que infructuosamente estaba tratando de leer. _

_-¿Qué? –masculló él mirando a la muchacha detenerse a unos pocos metros de él, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas debido a la agitación de correr. _

_-¡Hinata-chan me lo ha dicho hace un instante! ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?_

_-¿Decirte qué? –cuestionó él, alzando una ceja_

_-Neji-baka -masculló ella, sin molestar en lo más mínimo al moreno, generalmente hubiese armado una escena si cualquier otro le hubiese dicho "baka" pero después de haber pasado meses intentado que dejara de decirle "baka" sin éxito, decidió mejor no darle demasiada importancia. Después de todo, para ella era tan normal, como si se tratará de respirar. _

_-Tsunade-sama vendrá a cenar a casa de tu tío- continuó ella – ¡podremos verla! ¡¿No es genial?! –fueron las palabras de la jovencita de ojos oscuros, el viento arreció su gorra fue arrancada sin piedad de su cabeza. -Mou –masculló ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Su cabello había crecido unos pocos centímetros más, pero igualmente seguía pareciendo un niño. Neji sonrió débilmente; contestó con la sinceridad que siempre se había enorgullecido de poseer. _

_-Solo tú te emocionarías por ver a una histérica como ella –dijo Neji con una mueca molesta dibujada en sus labios –le he tratado en ocasiones pasadas y si, es una mujer bastante impresionante... pero tanto así, como un modelo a seguir _

_Finalizó él, esperando su reacción; usualmente ella le golpearía, le fastidiaría y la maldeciría hasta que le agotaran los insultos, curiosamente esta vez no fue así._

_-Neji-baka –repitió ella. Permitiendo que el silencio se colara entre ellos, Neji tamborileaba sus dedos contra la dura pasta de su libro, Tenten aún tenía una mano sobre su cabello, intentando que el aire no hiciera un mayor desastre con él. Él aprovecho ese escaso silencio, para mirarle; sonreía, miraba al cielo, sus ojos brillaban, sintió un cierto calorcito sobre su rostro. La chica frunció la nariz, antes de volverse hacia él. Se acuclilló delante suyo, _

_-¿Qué miras? ¿Eh? –preguntó ella con los ojos entornados. _

_Él bufo. _

_-Nada –volteó hacia otro lado, curiosamente el calor parecía incrementarse cada vez más _

_La chica chasqueó su lengua, y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a él de forma amenazante, puso su rostro a un palmo de distancia, el muchacho dio un respingo al verle tan cerca. Ella apretó los labios, frunció el ceño. _

_-¡Me mirabas! –aseguró ella. Su suave aliento le daba de lleno en el rostro. Neji sacudió la cabeza, el calorcito parecía querer freírle el cerebro. _

_-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dijo él, poniendo su libro delante de sus narices - si solo vas a decir sandeces puedes... –trató de replicar él intentando apoderarse del control de la situación, la joven soltó un sonido gutural que pudo interpretarse como una risita. Y sorprendiendo al Hyuga y a ella misma, se inclinó sobre él, y posó un tímido y suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Guardaron silencio. Disfrutando el momento._

_El primer beso dado por ella, el primer beso robado por parte de él. _

_-Me… _

_-¡Bah… no es la gran cosa! –Le interrumpió ella con las mejillas coloreadas y las manos temblorosas, golpeteó su hombro como señal amistosa– ¡todo el mundo lo hace! _

_Se levantó de un brinco, soltó una carcajada estridente. Neji alzó las cejas, nunca había sentido el rostro tan caliente. _

_-Eres muy extraña –aseguró él. Ella sonrió tímidamente la comisura de sus labios temblaba, enroscó entre sus dedos un corto mechón de su cabello, gesto que usaba siempre que se sentía nerviosa. _

_-Lo sé _

_Fue el beso más dulce e inocente que jamás había recibido. _

Neji pidió al mesero volviera a llenar su copa de vino, no lo bebió apenas mojó sus labios con el liquido.

Ese pasado había sido simplemente perfecto; pero por desgracia la perfección es efímera.

Nunca olvidaría aquel recuerdo, no podía hacerlo, puesto que ese pasado y esas palabras fueron las últimas que entabló con ella, y los siguientes recuerdos se tornaban borrosos y confusos demasiado rápido como para que pudiera precisar con exactitud cómo fueron.

Ama-san, su madre, le llamaba, apresuró el paso contra ellos, o más específicamente contra Tenten, le rodeó con los brazos. Ocurrió algo malo, lo sabía. Susurró a su oído lo ocurrido, en la sorpresa se hecho a llorar, su padre había muerto. Neji le miró intrigado sabía por palabras de Tenten, que su padre era policía, pero no supuso que algo como eso pasara. Se volvió para verle, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, no dijo nada más, la mudanza se hizo inminente, tanto ella como su madre se fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, los gastos de su manutención sin otro cabeza de familia se hacían imposibles allí.

Se separó de él primero unos días que se convirtieron en meses y luego finalmente en años.

Nunca volvió a verla.

Ahora 15 años después aún recordaba a la joven castaña

-¿Como podía ser tan idiota? –Dijo Neji en voz baja regresando a la realidad, apuró su copa de un solo sorbo - ¿cómo podía seguir recordando a la hija de una sirvienta? –se reprendió a sí mismo, sabiendo que lo más lógico sería que ella ya le hubiese olvidado, casado con algún hombre de bien, y cuidando un montón de pequeños niños que con un poco de suerte no tendrían el genio de la madre.

Suspiró. Y entonces fue cuando la vio. Estaba a unos pocos metros de él, era imposible no hacerlo.

Una mujer preciosa ataviada en un largo vestido negro con una chalina del mismo color y dos; especie de orejitas coronando su cabeza se sentó delante de él. Sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos dientes blancos como perlas, añadió en tono coqueto, irreverente, un tanto juguetón:

-Buenas noches

Neji enarcó una ceja. La mujer era muy guapa, maquillada tal vez en exceso, pero eso no le afeaba en lo absoluto, seguía siendo preciosa. Más de uno le miraba desde mesas contiguas con la clara envidia brillando en sus ojos. Neji volvió su rostro hacia la mujer, una dama de dichas características no era tan fácil de olvidar.

-¿Le conozco? –preguntó él más con cortesía, bien sabía que no le conocía.

-Eso creo –respondió ella con el mismo tono amable y un tanto burlón.

Un mesero se acercó a su mesa llevaba la carta entre las manos la mujer se negó siquiera a tomarla sonrió y señalando lánguidamente al Hyuga le dijo:

-Lo mismo que él, gracias –él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza se alejó, Neji siguió con la vista el rastro del mesero, sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a la mujer, no era la primera vez que una preciosa desconocida se sentaba en su mesa, era uno de los hombres más ricos y atractivos de todo Japón, eso le ocurría prácticamente a diario, gracias a ello, había adquirido cierto agrado por las relaciones de una noche, incrementando con ello una fama de _Casanova_ que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo ese día no estaba de humor para fingir ser diplomático, ni tampoco para pasarla bien por un rato, quería estar solo, quería recordar una vez más a la chica que había robado su primer beso y quería celebrar el 15 aniversario que ese día, ese día en especifico que había dejado de verla.

El mesero regresó después de un par de minutos, le fue llevada a la mujer una copa de las mismas características del moreno y llenaron del mismo vino que antes había estado bebiendo el Hyuga.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa torva al mesero dando como finalizada su función ahí, y luego estando consciente de que volvían a estar solos, cuestionó a la mujer.

-No escuche su nombre

-Eso fue porque no lo dije –contestó ella bebiendo un poco el vino. Alzó una ceja. Volvería a insistir:

-Disculpara mis modales, pero no acostumbro comer con quien no conozco –finalizó él, de la forma más correcta que podía darle a entender que su presencia no era deseada ni requerida.

-Yo tampoco –añadió ella – ¡pero siempre hay una primera vez!

-No lo creo –replicó él entornando sus ojos contra su persona.

-_Ahhh_ –suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos - ¡está bien, soy Sabaku No-san! ¿Contento?

-¿Sabaku-No? –repitió él, recordando como antes había firmado un acuerdo con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, ese era su apellido; Kankuro su nombre; nunca había sido de su total agrado había que admitir.

El Hyuga le regresó la mirada un poco intrigado, sabía que el aludido tenía 2 hermanos y solo una era mujer, (la cual había conocido con anterioridad) y no era nada parecida a ella. Supuso sería su esposa, le miró unos segundos más, siempre que se organizaba una reunión de negocios, una fiesta o similar, aunque sabía que Kankuro era casado su esposa nunca había asistido a nada y de no ser, porque esa noche ella misma se presentaba delante de él, hubiese creído que ni siquiera existía –Así que… ¿es usted la misteriosa esposa de Kankuro-sama?

-Kankuro-sama –dijo ella perdiendo su sonrisa -es un titulo demasiado grande, para un hombre como él.

Neji rió entre dientes.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? –cuestionó él mirando sus dedos en busca de alguna argolla de matrimonio, ella apretó los puños y los escondió debajo de su mano derecha.

-Tómelo como desee, esta noche si soy yo o no la esposa de un Sabaku-No, ¡no me acuerdo! –sonrió otra vez, Neji rió burlonamente:

-¿Buscas acompañante para una noche? –Alzó las cejas, las mejillas de la mujer estaban levemente coloreadas, él desconocía si era a causa de la vergüenza o el vino -Lamento decepcionarte, hoy paso... tal vez otro día

-Me sorprendes -contestó ella a su vez, sonriendo quien no quiere la cosa -tus palabras no son afines a tu apariencia

-¿Mi apariencia? -cuestionó él mirando su ropa unos segundos, llevaba un impecable traje de un renombrado diseñador italiano, oscuro con algunos tonos contrastantes grises, colores sobrios, elegantes, perfectos para él, parpadeo un par de veces.

-Si –afirmó ella.

-¿Y cómo luzco? –preguntó él con un cierto toque de vanidad, sabía la respuesta, alguna vez ya se lo habían dicho; _"Un atractivo y exitoso hombre de negocios era tal cual lucía Neji Hyuga_" ¿Así que por qué no aumentar un poco su ya incrementado ego y escucharlo una vez más? La mujer tomó un débil sorbo de vino antes de contestar; delineaba con la punta de sus dedos el borde del cristal de su copa haciendo un cierto sonidillo molesto.

-Luce... como un exitoso hombre de negocios –Neji sonrió, la mujer siguió hablando - joven aún, pero demasiado avejentado, por alguna circunstancia que tal vez no conozca. Solitario, no confías en nadie y eso te ha hecho un tanto amargado –la sonrisa de Neji titubeó pero siguió marcada en sus labios como si estuviera tatuada -bebes una copa de vino excesivamente caro, para demostrar tu poderío y posición social. Sin embargo no tienes a nadie con quien compartirla así que vienes aquí con aires de grandeza y excelencia cuando sabes que llegando a tu casa estarás totalmente solo, y lo que sea que estas recordando o celebrando esta noche, seguirá ahí, y aún así con todo tu éxito y grandeza no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo. –la joven sonrió encantadoramente le regresó una mirada burlona - Así es como realmente luce: _un exitoso hombre de negocios_ ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuve cerca?

Neji ya no sonreía tenía prensando entre sus dedos la copa de vino, la joven miró sus manos, estaba segura que si ponía un poco más de fuerza en la copa estallaría sin duda.

-Largo –dijo él débilmente.

-Pero…

-Vete antes de que ordene que te saquen –contestó él esbozando una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos en cambio eran cual fríos puñales, la mujer se acomodó en su silla cual si fuera reina.

-Puede intentarlo –respondió ella desafiante. El Hyuga estuvo a punto de levantarse gritarle que no requería su presencia y que lo único que había logrado era acabar con la poca paz mental que le quedaba, sin embargo, no podía hacer eso, miró a su alrededor, había demasiadas personas de elevado status social a su lado, como para exponerse a un bochorno público, suspiró resignado; era imposible hacer nada más

-Comprendo –contestó él haciendo una seña a un mesero cercano para que llevara la cuenta. Sacó de dentro de su chaqueta, una cartera de la cual extrajo una cantidad considerable de dinero, la mujer le miraba con la misma postura, él, no se dejó amedrentar, puso sobre la mesa unos buen puño de billetes, cantidad que consideró adecuada; se levantó mirando a la mujer de forma mordaz.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo él fríamente.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó ella a su vez – Neji-san

El moreno se irguió sobre sí mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Hyuga Neji –contestó ella volviendo a pasar sus dedos sobre la punta de la copa de cristal - se más de ti, de lo que supones

-Ven acá –gruñó él, tomándole del brazo, obligándole a levantarse, presionó sus dedos contra su piel con demasiada fuerza, le sacó casi a rastras del restaurante, miró como a su alrededor algunas personas mascullaban, otros le miraban levemente intrigados. Él, había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Ella reía por lo bajo.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo él, deteniéndose en la entrada del restaurante donde una pequeña terraza que hacía de entrada les servía de refugio de la lluvia.

-Sabaku-No-san –respondió ella apretujándose en su saco, el viento arreciaba y la suave brisa golpeteaba contra sus mejillas. Él siguió, debía asegurarse que no era peligrosa antes de hacer nada:

-¿Eres una espía?

-No –contestó ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Una secuestradora?

-No –volvió a negar

-¿Una asesina? –dijo él, logrando hacer estallar en carcajadas a la mujer

-Por todos los cielos ¡no!

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? –Cuestionó él dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, varias preguntas se arremolinan en su cabeza, si bien, no era raro que varias personas le conocieran por su nombre, si lo era que le hubiese descrito tal cual se sentía, entornó sus ojos sobre su persona.

_¿Sería posible que; se tratara de la misma persona por la cual estaba celebrando en soledad? _

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría esta noche aquí? ¿Cómo supiste todo eso sobre mí? –le tomó de un brazo obligándole a verle a los ojos, sabría si mentiría. Los ojos de la mujer se opacaron con un velo de tristeza, los de él, brillaron con una renovadas esperanzas.

-Te he visto antes, eres un hombre bastante famoso, rico, exitoso, nadie sabría quien no eres–Neji miraba a la mujer con aire enfadado, parecía no quererle dar mucha importancia, aunque la parsimonia con la que estaba hablando le empezaba a desesperar - no sabía que estabas aquí esta noche ha sido una coincidencia, y supe todo sobre ti, al verte… tus movimientos, tus ojos, todo dice tanto… ¡tu perfil es demasiado simple!

Neji relajó sus hombros, soltó su brazo, la esperanza era solo para los ilusos.

-Entiendo –susurró él– por un momento creí que... lo siento... pensé que sería alguien más

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Tengo un rostro común

-Y una lengua bastante larga –dijo Neji desesperándose al darse cuenta que nunca guardaba silencio.

-No sabes cuánto –la mujer tomó su mejilla le obligó a verle.

-Eres muy extraña –contestó él, sintiendo los delicados dedos de la mujer delineando su mejilla. Ella rió.

-No es la primera vez que me lo han dicho

Contestó ella con voz anhelante y sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar le rodeó con brazos mórbidos, perfumados en una embriagadora fragancia, le envolvió el cuello y el inconfundible aroma de mujer impregnó todos sus sentidos. Masajeó sus mejillas cuando acercó sus labios, encontrándose con los de él, que curiosamente pese a lo que esperaba no se negaron. Le apretó contra suyo, y al mismo tiempo resonó un beso.

_-No es ella_ –dijo una suave vocecita dentro de su cabeza y le dolió siempre dolía. Sabía bien, que jamás sería la joven de la cual llevaba patéticamente enamorado por más de una década, sabía bien; que aunque se encamara con mujeres con ciertas características físicas similares, nunca serían ella. Pero; Sabaku-No-san a pesar de no ser lo que él buscaba, tenía un algo que le hacía olvidar. Le gustaba, más de lo que quería; tenía hermosos ojos, rostro inteligente y una voz magnifica.

La misma voz dentro de su cabeza le afirmó:

_-No podía seguir enamorado de un fantasma _

Aunque fuera por una sola noche, quería perder la conciencia de sus actos. Le miró unos segundos, la respuesta fue obvia aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo claramente.

El departamento de él, era más cercano, dio una cuantiosa suma a su chofer para que se desapareciera lo que quedaba de noche.

No recordó cómo llegaron ahí, en un segundo estaban mirándose desde una distancia prudente y en el siguiente besándole hambrientamente contra la pared del ascensor…

Entró a su casa después de ella; la Sabaku-No dio dos pasos dentro antes de detenerse; todo estaba en penumbras. Dio un vistazo rápido, desde su lugar podía apenas distar un enorme ventanal al fondo, permitiéndole ver la negrura de la noche fuera, los truenos ensordecía de vez en vez, iluminando siniestramente la habitación y espantando a los de corazones frágiles. Sin embargo pese a la pobre luz que se colaba por la ventana, con cada relámpago, apenas podía ver algo, no podía ver ni las fachadas de los edificios circundantes, ni distinguir en su totalidad sus rostros.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros, escuchó como la mujer aspiraba fuertemente a su lado antes de caminar, sus ojos empezaban a acoplarse a la oscuridad; ella dio varios pasos dentro, se volvió hacia él.

-¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó, con un cierto toque de ingenuidad.

Él accedió mudamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a ella, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si de pronto viera en ella la luz borrosa de un pasado irreconocible. El Hyuga se adelantó hacia ella, tomó su hombro con un poco de fuerza y sin importarle ser descortés le volteó para tenerle frente a frente, esperaba algún tipo de reclamo, de queja; su agarre no había sido demasiado sutil, sin embargo ella apenas dijo nada. Sonrió alzó sus manos para tocar su rostro, él se dejo llevar entrecerró sus ojos, aspiró su aroma, se perdió en el maravilloso mundo que eran sus manos.

-Neji-san –susurró ella dejando caer su chalina con un movimiento sutil, él como buen caballero que era se arrodilló para recogerla, dejándole embelesado, desde su posición (y pese a la poca luz que emitían los relámpagos fuera) podía ver su larga y bien torneada pierna, la curva precisa de su rodilla, el inicio de ese muslo perfecto que asomaba a la abertura de su vestido de noche.

Entornó sus ojos pese a que empezaba a acostumbrarse a las sombras, quería verla tal cual era; no le había visto sin esa chalina, que marcaba la semejanza con Sabaku-No Kankuro, la curiosidad pudo más que él.

-Quiero verte –exclamó, haciendo un intento de levantarse en busca de un interruptor que apartara las sombras y le permitiese admirar a la hermosa mujer delante suyo.

-No –contestó ella sin inmutarse un poco

-¿Qué? –dijo él levantado la vista haciendo un infructuoso intento de ver en la oscuridad.

-No quiero que me veas -contestó ella suavemente. Él entornó los ojos.

-¿Algún motivo en particular?

-No quiero que me veas… porque… -por primera vez en la noche parecía notarse levemente nerviosa, tartamudeó -si me ves ¡seguro te enamoraras de mí! y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas; al amanecer me iré y habrás de olvidar que alguna vez me viste, ¡o que dormí en tu cama!–finalizó ella soltando una risa molesta.

Neji en la oscuridad le miró intrigado, no estaba seguro de si ella creía ciertamente en dichas palabras, su risa histérica sugería que no. El Hyuga se irguió deslizando por su cuerpo sus masculinas manos, palpó su rostro, recorrió con sus dedos su nuca, sintiendo una espesa mata de cabellos; sedosos al simple tacto. Sonrió para sí mismo; por lo menos no era calva. Soltó un espasmo que ella tradujo como una risa burlona.

-No te preocupes –dijo él con cierta malignidad bien remarcada en cada palabra -tu corazón no es exactamente lo que me ha atraído de ti –finalizó, pasando sus manos por sobre sus caderas. Nuevamente puso rodilla a tierra, permitiéndose volver a la cómoda posición anterior.

Escuchó como la mujer soltaba un ahogado suspiro, mientras él acariciaba su delgada pierna con suaves movimientos circulares. Reaccionó sin pensar, tras unas cuantas caricias, los labios del joven besaban el largo entero de la pierna y ella como respuesta acariciaba sus cabellos como señal de aprobación, él miró hacia arriba y vio su figura erguida y orgullosa, él arrodillado, acariciando y besando sus piernas, recibiendo como cualquier perro faldero una caricia en su cabeza como mera aprobación.

Apretó los labios; gruñó desaprobatoriamente enojado consigo mismo, nunca se había sentido tan dominado y sometido, él era Neji Hyuga el genio de las finanzas, y allí estaba arrodillado frente a una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una simple desconocida. Metió su mano bajo la falda.

La luz pronto paso de imprescindible a innecesario. Todo era penumbras, todo oscuridad, pero apenas si lo notaba, el roce de sus dedos contra su piel, y el opacado brillo de sus ojos, mezcla extraña de pasión y dulzura eran más que suficientes para él.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba, el cómo semejante, mujer tan afectuosa y dominante podía ser esposa del bastardo de Kankuro Sabaku-No.

-¿Porque? –cuestionó él, sorprendiéndose a si mismo era la primera vez en mucho que se mostraba remotamente interesado en alguien que no era algún miembro de su familia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? –replicó ella intrigada.

-¿Kankuro? –Siguió él con la tanda de preguntas -¿tú?

Soltó una risita seca.

-Era joven –respondió ella con amargura –era ilusa… era... totalmente diferente; me gustaban los cuentos de hadas… y creí en que los príncipes realmente existían –susurró ella saboreando el momento.

Las manos hábiles del moreno lucharon contra el cierre de su ropa. Acariciando y besando su cuello hambrientamente, finalmente el cierre del vestido cedió y con lentitud desesperante el ajustado y provocador vestido que lucía tan sensualmente, cayó al suelo.

-¿Kankuro, fue tu príncipe? –volvió a preguntar él incrédulo de sus palabras. Mientras admiraba a duras penas la belleza que dejaba expuesta la castaña; estaba ataviada con ropas demasiado reveladoras se apretujó contra él, acariciándole besándole, excitándole, como ninguna mujer había hecho antes. Levantó su camisa, recorrió un camino desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, se detuvo pudorosa. Pero a pesar de ello introduce uno de sus dedos en él, palpando muy despacio.

Contestó a la pregunta antes formulada, no está segura si le escuchará, pero de igual modo le contesta:

-Lo fue durante muy poco tiempo; pero siempre pero hubo alguien más

El Hyuga le apretó contra él, extrañamente sintió el corazón saltar de ira acumulada, suficiente era saber estaba casada con uno de los hombres más desagradables que jamás hubiera conocido, como para saber que además de él, había alguien más, le besó con pasión, enterró sus manos en su cabello, esa noche le haría olvidar a cualquier otro que hubiera en su recuerdo.

Parpadeó un par de veces obligándose a volver a la realidad:

_¿Pero cómo y porque haría eso? _Si apenas la conocía ¡era una extraña!, sin embargo algo muy dentro le decía que esta pasión no era inspirada por la desbordante pasión que invocaba una desconocida, no esa pasión la provoca algo más.

El moreno le detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar, le inmovilizó sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, presionó con fuerza innecesaria sus dedos contra su piel, se acercó para mirar su rostro con la escueta luz proveniente de fuera, aspiró fuertemente, susurró un nombre que se le atragantaba en la garganta:

-Tenten

-¿Qué?

-Tenten –volvió a susurrar, aprisionándola contra su abrazo, quería sentir su cuerpo, quería fundirse contra ella. Contra un cuerpo que se le asemejara a su fantasma, y por una noche creer que realmente la había encontrado –_Mi_ Tenten

-¿Neji-san? –cuestionó ella, su voz se oía preocupada, ahogada, entristecida. El Hyuga parpadeó un par de veces, apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, otra vez volvía a confundirla, otra vez llamaba a otra en lugar de la ausente querida, soltó sus muñecas, no le culpaba si se iba, tal vez creería que estaba loco.

-Patético –masculló él con voz ahogada. –demasiado patético

Sintió como los dedos de la mujer acariciaban su larga cabellera, no dijo nada, respira agitadamente pero era todo, pasaron unos segundos en el más profundo de los silencios antes de que ella empezara a hablar:

-No me iré –susurró ella cual si le leyera el pensamiento, sus ojos parecían de fuego, su voz era aterciopelada extrañamente tranquilizante –puedes estar tranquilo… no me iré… no esta noche al menos... pero... mañana, ni yo sabré quien eres, ni tu recordaras quien soy, ¿prometido, Neji? –finalizó ella quitando por primera vez en toda la noche el "san" tras su nombre, el hombre se movió incomodo tras la pronunciación de esas 4 letras, su voz le parecía cada vez más dulce, e inocente, cada vez más familiar.

El Hyuga tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, ella no sonreía; por primera vez, su sonrisa burlona y coqueta había desaparecido, le besó. Y continuó haciéndolo; frente, parpados, mejillas, labios. No quería que la noche terminara.

-Prometido –susurró él.

Sus labios se entrelazaron con los propios y todo se convirtió rápidamente en deseo.

**000000000000**

Sus cuerpos seguían desnudos y tibios sobre la cama revuelta, está a su lado, escucha el palpitar de su pecho, era una sensación relajante, le observa dormir, desnudo junto a ella, no luce tan fiero como se había tratado de mostrar. En su rostro se refleja serenidad, cual el de un niño pequeño dormido. No había cambiado nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, besa cálidamente sus labios. Le mira tiernamente. Acaricia su cabello.

El cielo a través de la ventana se torna de negro a azul oscuro no tardará en amanecer. Y junto con el ese nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Debe irse.

La mujer se levanta con sigilo, no quiere despertarle, odia las despedidas.

Buscó su ropa por el departamento, tarea nada fácil esta regada por todos lados y colocada en los lugares más inhóspitos. Sin poder evitarlo se sonroja un poco, solo de recordar la noche pasada, si su padre se hubiera enterado de lo que hizo, o mejor dicho hicieron, volvería a morir de la impresión.

-_Bah_ –susurró ella poniéndose encima el ahora desastre que su ropa –no es para tanto, ¡todo el mundo lo hace!

-¿Te marchas? –escuchó le llamaron, la mujer dio un cómico respingo al oír su voz, se volvió con lentitud.

Neji le mira curioso, por primera vez le vio de frente a frente tal cual era, sin velos, ni sombras que ocultaran su persona. Es mucho más hermosa de lo que le pareció la primera vez, el maquillaje exagerado ha desaparecido gracias a la agitada noche, sus ojos son grandes y expresivos. Sus labios carentes de un llamativo lápiz labial parecen mucho más pequeños. Su cabello es suave, largo cae graciosamente hasta más debajo de sus caderas, a simple vista: sedoso y de un bonito color que no creería que fuera, castaño oscuro.

Él le mira desde el centro de la cama, serio, incluso le da la impresión de que está molesto. Ella suspira ruidosamente, no hay vuelta atrás, se lo había advertido la noche pasada, accede con un movimiento de cabeza, sube el cierre de su vestido.

-Sí, me marcho; casi amanece... mi esposo seguro estará preguntándose porque no estoy en casa

-¿Y se sorprenderá de ello? –contestó él con un tono bastante sombrío, en el rostro de la desconocida puede ver leves rastro de un fantasma que la noche pasada se había encargado de personificar. Ella frunce los labios, se contiene de no soltarle un par de palabrotas que bien merecidas se tiene.

-Aunque lo dudes... si –replicó ella mientras se inclinaba en busca del último complemento de su vestimenta - ¿Dónde está mi chalina?

-La habrás perdido cuando empezamos a hacer el amor

Sus mejillas se colorean, sus dedos tiemblan, pese a la opinión que él tuviese de ella, no era una mujer de una sola noche, no una que se entregara solo por capricho, le regresó una mirada funesta.

-_Baka_ –contestó ella llevándose una mano hacia un mechón de cabello, instintivamente empezó a ensortijar un mechón en su dedo índice, una y otra vez, a los pocos segundos se detuvo; el "_tic_" de toda su vida no podía aparecer en peor momento. Se volvió hacia él, le miraba totalmente extrañado, cual si todo empezara a encajar perfectamente, él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

-¿Tenten? –cuestionó él, mirando a la mujer directamente. Ella palideció ante las palabras del moreno, balbuceó un poco. Miró a todos lados, como si fuera un animal atrapado por un cazador.

-Neji...

-¿Tenten Ama? –volvió a preguntar él, levantándose y cubriéndose a duras penas con las sabanas.

La mujer se irguió sobre sí misma, hecho los hombros hacia atrás; sonrió de forma melancólica, dejo de lado el intento de encontrar la chalina.

-¿Apenas me has reconocido? –Replicó ella con una sonrisita burlona, Neji le miró de arriba hacia abajo, era imposible reconocerla, el cambio había sido radical y el recuerdo de una chiquilla hombreada era solamente eso; un recuerdo – ¿Neji-baka? –sintió un escalofrío cuando su antiguo mote fue utilizado otra vez.

-¿Cuándo supiste que yo...? –cuestionó él, mirando a la castaña que se encogió en hombros como quien no quiere darle importancia.

-Cuando Kankuro me dijo de su acuerdo con tu compañía... lo supe

El genio de las finanzas dio vueltas en círculos por la habitación, se llevó una mano a la sien, acariciándole; era una locura, lo sabía, pero una locura que tenía dentro de lo que cabe, algo de sentido. Miró a la mujer. En ella aún había un pequeño rastro de aquella chiquilla que fuese su mejor amiga.

-¿Por eso faltabas a las fiestas de la compañía? –cuestionó él, intentando encontrarle una explicación lógica - ¿Por eso esa ridícula chalina? por eso... no me dijiste nunca tu nombre... solo tu apellido de casada ¿no querías que te reconociera?

-Lo siento –contestó ella con la misma sonrisa dando como ciertas todas sus acusaciones, Neji volvió a caminar en círculos, la mujer le miró en silencio antes de decir lo que ya ambos sabían –debo irme

-No –exigió él, mirando a la castaña que negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Me lo prometiste anoche –replicó ella evocando los recuerdos y sus palabras.

-¡Anoche no sabía quién eras! –Intentó justificarse él – ¡Tenten! –finalizó el Hyuga tendiéndole una mano. La castaña parpadeo un par de veces, miró su mano, sus ojos anhelantes su torso desnudo. Titubeó, negó con la cabeza, dio dos pasos atrás.

-Lo siento –contestó ella saliendo del departamento, no pudo decir nada más, escuchó atrás a Neji pronunciar su nombre, pero se volvió. Había de convencerse que esa noche había solamente un capricho, que no debía de haber pasado nunca. Neji no hizo por detenerla, no podría aunque quisiera; dejo caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo apenas miró como salía del departamento, nuevamente le había perdido.

**000000000000**

El Hyuga volvió al restaurante a la noche siguiente, algunas personas bobas le miraban, y cuchicheaban, era obvio, que más de alguno le había visto marcharse con la esposa de uno de sus socios accionistas. Pero eso, era lo de menos; ni siquiera estaba de humor para responderles o verles como era que se merecían, tal vez otro día lo haría, pero esa noche no. Se sentó detrás de la misma mesa, de la noche pasada, y como ya había hecho antes; volvería a repetir el ritual de la vez pasada, volvería a brindar con su silla vacía, y ahora a replicarse el haber sido tan idiota.

_-¡Como podía haber sido tan ciego! _–gritó su conciente.

Era ella siempre había sido ella. Ahora con la respuesta frente a su nariz, todo había sido demasiado obvio, su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus gestos, sus "tics". Era _su_ Tenten. Había cambiado fisicamente si, pero internamente seguía siendo igual; bien sabía que dentro de ella esa mujer ataviada con ropas sensuales y maquillajes exagerados estaba todavía la chiquilla gritona, malhablada, y hombreada, de la cual, aunque le pesara admitirlo; se había enamorado.

-¿Hyuga-san? –el mesero que siempre le atendía se acercó -¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Si, lo mismo de siempre –contestó él sin voltearle a verle.

-Señor –respondió él, aprovechando el momento le tendió delante suyo el periodico de la edición vespertina, el aludido miró extrañado el papel, y luego al mesero, no dijo nada más, pero era obvio, que estaba dirigido hacia él, aunque no lo había pedido lo tomó; estaba separado, y no completo, tenía una hoja marcada doblada por en medio, supuso eso sería lo que quería que viera, busco en vano el mesero para preguntarle el porque, pero ya había desaparecido, abrió el periodico y empezó a leer, había un titular encabezando las notas de sociales; podía leerse en letras de imprenta bien grandes.

_-Matrimonio Sabaku-No; finaliza en divorcio_

Neji sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, pero supo disimularlo muy bien, y solamente frunció sus cejas, mientras seguía leyendo.

"_Despues de cerca de 5 años de matrimonio, Kankuro Sabaku No y su esposa Tenten Sabaku No; han dado a conocer a los medios su inminente ruptura... Sabaku No Kankuro ha asegurado que pese a los rumores de infidelidad de su parte, mantendrán una relación amistosa; Tenten Ama como ha pedido se le llame de ahora en adelante no ha hecho declaraciones al respecto..."_

No fue necesario leer más, Tenten había tomado su decisión. Sonrió, sabía que no se había equivocado al saber que dentro de esa mujer aún estaba su mejor amiga, esa mujer que quería ser dominante, fuerte, una dama con un caracter capaz de poner a cualquier hombre a raya, solo con el simple hecho de proponerselo; la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más grande; Tenten Ama no había cambiado tanto como creía.

Y entonces, sin sorprenderle demasiado, una voz suave, aterciopelada extrañamente tranquilizante a sus espaldas susurró a su oído:

-Me moría de ganas Neji-_baka_, de verte otra vez

**000000000000**

_**Uju! Termine! Un fic Universo Alterno, pero de verdad alterno. A petición de Vistoria, que espero te haya gustado y dedicado a una super amigocha ¡Ara-Snape!, que me ayudo muchísimo para hacerlo. **_

_**Ahora… mis extensas explicaciones; la historia original, quería fuera tipo "Mujer bonita" recuerdan la profesión de ella en dicha película? Sip, algo así quería. Pero dadp k soy un poco voluble, lo cambien al escuchar una canción del maestro Joaquin Sabina llamada peor para el sol, me inspiró para hacer esto y quedo tal cual esta. Aunque en la idea original, era que cada quien siguiera por su lado, nuevamente mi corazón de pollo, me hizo flaquear. Ahora que lo leo las personalidades estan un poco OOC trate de arreglarlas, pero creo que no me salió, así que me disculpo por ello. :D**_

_**Sin mas que añadir! Gracias por leer, gracias Vistoria por la paciencia y Araaa!!! Por ayudarme. **_

_**Un besote a cada uno de ustedes saludos!**_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, el objetivo de esto es entretenerme un rato_


End file.
